Ayame Muto
Ayame Muto is the daughter of Yuki Muto and Mikoto Murakumo. Appearance Ayame is a slender, petite teenage girl with brown eyes, a seemingly-permanent pink blush to her cheeks, and long, dark blue/black hair which she wears tied in a Japanese-style bun with a shiny gold-coloured headband and two long gold hairsticks with spheres on the ends. Her standard attire consists of a long-sleeved green Japanese kimono dress with golden clouds and white lining- which she wears with the skirt and sleeves tied to a shorter length around her waist and shoulders with a large blue ribbon and red-and-white rope respectively to prevent it restricting her movement, and a short red midriff-exposing undershirt and red panties underneath. She also wears blue-coloured wraps on her wrists and ankles, a small pink ring on her right hand, and brown sandals on her feet. She wears a Duel Disk on her right wrist. Deck Duel Monsters Current Normal Monsters Unicular (3) Flame Champion Gradius Dark Magician Trance the Magic Swordsman Neo the Magic Swordsman Effect Monsters Pilica, Descendant of Gusto Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto Kamui, Hope of Gusto Windaar, Sage of Gusto Magician of Dark Illusion Dark Magician of Chaos Sorcerer of Dark Magic Trojan Horse Machine King Prototype Machine King Perfect Machine King The Supremacy Sun The Tripper Mercury The Splendid Venus Elemental HERO Terra Firma The Blazing Mars The Grand Jupiter The Big Saturn The Despair Uranus The Tyrant Neptune The Suppression Pluto Tethys, Goddess of Light Metaion, the Timelord Clear Kuriboh Winged Kuriboh Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord (3) Shining Angel Delta Tri Trigon Gagaga Child Gagaga Girl Gagaga Magician Wynn the Wind Charmer Aussa the Earth Charmer Dharc the Dark Charmer Eria the Water Charmer Hiita the Fire Charmer Lyna the Light Charmer Rocket Arrow Express Toon Cannon Soldier Cannon Soldier Bicular (3) Tricular (3) Barrel Dragon Toon Barrel Dragon Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) Cyber Dragon (5) Proto-Cyber Dragon (3) Montage Dragon (4) Cyber Dark Horn Cyber Dark Keel Cyber Dark Edge Cyber Dragon Core (6) Cyber Dragon Drei (6) Cyber Dragon Zwei (6) Cyber Valley (6) Cyber Lazer Dragon (3) Cyber Barrier Dragon (3) Toon Cyber Dragon (5) Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran Rainbow Dragon Divine Serpent Geh Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger Crystal Beast Colbat Eagle Felis, Lightsworn Archer Minerva, Lightsworn Maiden Ehren, Lightsworn Monk Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter Wulf, Lightsworn Beast Jain, Twilightsworn General Judgment Dragon Punishment Dragon Lightpulsar Dragon Darkflare Dragon Yamata Dragon Synchro Monsters Light End Dragon Chaos Goddess Michael, the Arch-Lightsworn Fusion Monsters Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Chimeratech OverDragon Xyz Monsters Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn Cyber Dragon Infinity Cyber Dragon Nova Spells Dark Magic Attack Toon World Premature Burial Cyclon Laser Over the Rainbow Overload Fusion (3) Future Fusion (3) Kyoutou Waterfront Interrupted Kaiju Slumber Ring of Defense (20) Graceful Charity (8) Monster Reborn Toon World Photon Generator Unit (3) Wonder Balloons Blustering Winds Traps Rainbow Life (6) Cybernetic Hidden Technology Eisbahn Astral Barrier Spirit Barrier Attack Reflect Unit (3) DNA Surgery Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon